My Dark Heart
by RavenNight23
Summary: A vampire is found by Dante, who wishes to be human again, while on the run from the coven who changed her. The coven is after her blood to make the world a vampire's paradise. Can the vampire and Dante stop them before it's too late? Reader Insert story. May have rated-M moments
1. Chapter 1

Mission 1: Escape

***Reader's P.O.V***

_I had lived a long life, being a prisoner to this hell and now I feed upon the blood of demons to survive. My family nearly killed me for what I was, a monster. The ones I loved had passed on into the afterlife while I live an eternal life with pain and sorrow. I am a vampire._

* * *

><p>I hurried down an empty street, constantly looking back to see my pursuers behind me were not going to give up on chasing me. "S-stay away from me, please", I cried out to them, but they were mindless demons, what humans call the Seven Sins, one of each sin running after me all because of what I was; a vampire. I turned a corner to see it was a dead end, making me look back at the demons as I slowly took steps back until I tripped and fell. I closed my eyes, waiting for my vampire instincts to kick in as I heard the sounds of gunshots; I opened my eyes to see a man with short white hair, a red trench coat with two coat tails, brown faded pants and combat boots with a large sword on his back and two different colored guns, one was black as ebony and the other was an ivory color<p>

The man stood in between the demons and me and without warning, he put the guns away and drew his sword, charging straight at the demons, making me close my (e/c) eyes again thinking he was already dead. The sounds of weapons clashing made me cringe in fear when the man's voice shouted to me, "Babe! Watch out!" I looked and saw a Lust demon try to attack me when my vampire instincts kicked in and I watched the demon die when I stuck a hand straight through it and it turned to sand as did the others. I quickly calmed myself thinking the man would now attack me, but he never did, he just stood there and I could smell the blood of a human and a demon coursing through his veins. I blinked a few times until I suddenly blacked out; I opened my eyes to see I was no longer in the alley but in a building, and everything was a blur.

I could hear the sounds of water running and I realized the man from the alley brought me here and this is his place; I could feel the seductive side of my vampire instincts slowly give rise as I hurried to the door and once I found it, realized it was locked. I needed to get out and fast, the last human who brought me to their house was killed by me due to a lack of human blood in my system. "Hey, you're awake", the man's voice said, making me turn to him to see from what I could tell ice blue eyes and he wore the pants and boots but no shirt as I said in a stammer, "Please j-just let me g-go. I-I don't want any trouble" He looked at me with confusion as he said slowly making his way to me, "Babe, who said I was-" "Please stay away...ugh...I can't control it!", I screamed at the man, covering my ears, "I don't wanna die!" Now the man was getting suspicious of me as he slowly went to the desk and reached for the ivory gun resting near a picture frame, but I had no choice but to bite myself in the arm; the man watched in shock and took notice of my fangs digging deep into my flesh as blood began to spill from my arm to the floor while I began to drink. The man didn't attack me, but he just stared at me as he watched the blood from my arm, most of it as I mentioned on the floor and the rest was going to the inside my mouth; once I was satisfied, the man walked over to me and said, "Is this what you wanted to protect me from?" I nodded before I soon felt myself pass out once more as the man caught me and everything went black

***Dante's P.O.V***

The babe in front of me collapsed in front of me once more, but she was a different type of girl, I never realized it until she bit herself that she was a vampire. I always thought they weren't the type to be attacked by demons, but by humans; in fact, I always thought they existed in tales like "Dracula" and all of those types of stories. And yet, here was one in my arms as she slept and I saw the blood from her arm dry up and stain her torn clothes while I carried her to the couch and placed her there. The vampire slowly opened her eyes to reveal they were (e/c) and her breathing was almost labored while I took a small knife from my pocket and made a small cut on my arm, making it bleed as I placed my arm in front of her and said, "Here, babe, go on ahead. Take a bite" She looked at me as if I was insane as I said to her, "You won't hurt me I promise" She cautiously took my arm and slowly sank her fangs into my arm. It was painful at first but I quickly got used to it and she suddenly began to pull away but her vampire instincts were trying to take over, but I knew she was fighting back and that was when I felt my head get light. She was able to let go as she gasped for air and she lied on her back, but her vampire instincts were still trying to take over her as she barely got out the words, "G-get back! Stay away!"

I did as she told me and what felt like an hour, she got it to calm down, making her pant heavily. She looked at me and asked me, "Why did you do that? I could've killed you" I slowly walked towards her as she watched me with panic and fear in her eyes while I said, "To be honest, I don't know, babe" I looked at her and took in her figure; she had skinny, and yet slender legs, not too wide and not too small hips, might be from lack of blood as someone could barely see her ribs, whether someone was demon, human, or vampire; she then began to shiver as if she was cold and I never turned the fan nor the air-conditioner(some days it works some days it doesn't and I don't care), so I went to a closet and got out a blanket and placed it over her when she asked, "Are you not afraid of me? I'm a vampire" "I know, babe", I answer, "And to answer your question, no I'm not afraid of you" She looked at me and before she could say something, I say to her, "I hunt demons so your not the first demon I've seen, but yet I've never known vampires to exist" "Yeah, we're nothing but stories now", she said coldly, "Like Sparda. Humans would still be slaves to The Dark One if it wasn't for him, now he's nothing but a child's fairytale" "How do you know about Sparda?", I asked her, acting like a "normal" human, and she said, "This may sound crazy, but I was there when he sealed the Demon World, two thousand years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**It's a story I've been working for awhile now. There will be a few times it will not be in any character's point of view in this story**


	2. Chapter 2

Mission 2: Daywalker!

***Reader's P.O.V***

I learned a few things from the man: one was his name was Dante, and another was that he was one of the twin sons of Sparda. He really didn't tell me but I saw his memories when I drank his blood; seeing what happened to his mother, it saddened me and it made me wonder how he was able to go on with life thinking his mom and brother were dead. Dante had asked me a few things too, even how I became a vampire, so I'll tell you. I was like any normal human two thousand years ago, living under the oppression of The Dark One as the vampires called the demon emperor. My village was attacked by vampires and they captured me and a few other people from the village, oh how I remember the villagers crying, screaming, and wailing from many things.

It came time to change me and many other people from villages from all over the territory into vampires. Very few survived the process when he came. Sparda; he saved me from serving the vampires, but he never had the power to change me back to a human, only to make me a Daywalker. Daywalkers were vampires who don't have to worry about the sun burning them when they obviously walked in the daylight. I was one of the few who survived the near extinction of the vampires and lived the rest of this immortal life in pain, sorrow, and fear.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see the sun barely coming up as I heard a voice from downstairs call, "Dante! Are you up?" I looked over to see the son of Sparda under the covers as he let out a discontent growl while he rolled out of bed putting on his boots and shouting, "What the fuck do you want, Enzo?" "I figured you would still be in bed-", this Enzo person was cut off by Dante as he growled, "I was sleeping peacefully until you showed up. Now keep it down a bit. I'm still tired and the babe's still asleep" I knew I wasn't going to get used to being called that by a human unless they were drunk when Enzo said out loud, "Wait, the chick is still here?"<p>

I took that as my cue to wake up and I noticed some clothes put out; I changed out of the rags I had on into a red shirt with a black vest, black jeans, and black boots. I walked downstairs with Dante and Enzo arguing over a hunting job when the man's eyes fell upon me. He was a chubby human and if a vampire got a hold of him, that vampire would be set for a few months. Dante took sight of me and said, "Hey, babe. Sleep well or did this fatass wake you?" "No I woke up by myself Dante, I didn't even know you were busy", I say when Dante's arm reaches out and pulls me towards him while giving Enzo a look that said, "She's mine! Don't touch her", as he continued, "Before you ask, her name is (Name), and she's staying with me"

Enzo looked at Dante then to me and back to Dante and as if he was done, Enzo turned and left, making the room be filled with awkward air. "What was that all about?", I ask him "That is Enzo", he says, "He and I were just arguing about a job I took. The girl's name was Alice like the human tale "Alice In Wonderland" and she went missing. Well, little did I know there was a demon who wanted to test me" I didn't need to be told why and he continued, "The demon wanted my amulet too but I just left" I saw through his memories of the demon and Alice. I felt Dante begin to move, which made me get up but he kept a hand on my wrist and took me with him to one of the couches where he was lying on the couch and I was on top of him, which made me blush a bit as he gently wrapped his arms around my waist when he said, "You really need to gain weight, babe" "I don't normally drink the blood of humans, it's a classic human paranoia. Plus depending on the human, human blood, well, it's fatty, and I have seen a few vampires get fat quickly on a drunk fat human" Dante chuckled at that last comment and I knew he was picturing that as I felt a strange feeling wash over me; after a few hours, I noticed Dante was asleep and I heard my inner vampire say to me, _**"His blood is so sensational. It wonder if another vampire in the area has picked up his scent"**_

_"I don't know"_, I thought, _"But yet he said he's never seen a vampire and his memories are proof of it"_ My inner vampire nodded her head in agreement and continued, **_"Don't forget one thing though, we've betrayed the vampire coven that changed you when Sparda made you a Daywalker"_** I looked at the sleeping son of Sparda and thought, _"Yes, I know but, I fear I've put Dante in danger. We have to leave him"_ I lowered my head onto Dante's chest, listening to his beating heart; it sounded in a steady rhythm as I felt the strong feeling again and all of the sudden, I blacked out.

***Dante's P.O.V***

I opened my eyes quickly, dreaming about that day I lost my mother and brother; it was going to haunt me until the day I die when I heard a very seductive voice say to me, _**"What's the matter, Dante?"**_ I looked to see (Name) but she wasn't herself, at least not entirely her. Her hair change from (h/c) to (vampire h/c) her eyes had also changed too from (e/c) to (vampire e/c). Normally with a sexy voice like that, I'd be turned on by it but it didn't feel right, plus she was a vampire. I quickly looked at her and said, "You're not (Name), so who the hell are you" **_"Who do you think I am?"_**, she said, **_"I'm (Name)'s inner vampire. The thing she keeps from you"_** I shoved the inner (Name) off of me, knowing if she was going to bite me, the real (Name) wouldn't fight back as I said, "Yeah, babe, I can see that. You were the reason (Name) almost drained me dry last night" She laughed and said, **_"(Name) was in temporary control, but I must say, the blood of the great Son of Sparda is very enticing"_** Well, I was right, she wanted my blood, but I can't kill (Name). She told me that she wanted to be human again, and I promised to help her as her inner vampire said, **_"What's wrong, Dante? Scared to kill me? I know everything (Name) knows. She wants to leave you, just so that way you as she said, 'can be safe from the coven'"_** I knew about the vampire coven from her but the vampire soon went stiff as a board, making me realize her true self was fighting back while her hair and eyes went back to normal as she fell to the ground; I caught her as she looked up at me and said weakly, "What happened?"

She obviously doesn't remember changing into her vampire form when a sudden gasp came out and she thought she killed me as she said shocked, "Dante! I-" "It's alright, babe", I say to her, "You didn't bite me" I took a pocket knife from my desk and made a small cut my left arm, making it bleed and continued, "But, you need your strength" She took a few steps back from me as I said, "Babe, you need blood and I'm willingly giving it to you, so c'mon, I don't want to bleed to death" She walked up to me and slowly sank her now outgrown fangs into my arm. She was afraid of what would happen to me, I could understand but, I felt like I needed to help her. I felt her release her grip on my arm and her fangs being removed from my arm with a small streak of my blood going down her face. I wiped it off as she sighed heavily while I said, "I have to go" She watched me walk off to the door as I said, "I won't be long"

***Reader's P.O.V***

I watched Dante leave the shop while I demanded to my inner vampire, "What did you do to him?" She just laughed as if I said a joke(which I am not good at), but eventually she stopped and said in serious tone, **_"Someone's here"_** "Well, (Name)", a voice I knew very well said behind me, "Who would've thought that you would still be with that traitorous Sparda, and to make it better, it's one of his bastard sons" I felt that it was an insult to Dante when I said, "And yet who would've thought you would still be with the coven" I didn't need to turn to see crimson red eyes and light blonde hair flying as the figure wore a fancy suit with drops of blood from a human coming from his mouth, signifying he had a snack before he found me as he continued, "The master knew you wouldn't stay away from Sparda and his family. You're a very lucky young vampire, Sparda would've killed you" I knew he could smell Dante's blood on me as he continued, "The stench is all over you. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten you in his bed yet" I hissed at him as I said, "A low-class vampire like me isn't worthy for a son of Sparda. If you've been sent to find me, then you'd best leave before he comes back and tell your master that I'll get my mortality soon" He stood back and said with his fangs outgrown and in a hissed tone, "Don't think you've won this yet. You will return to us or you will be dust"

With that, he left as I went to the couch and sighed heavily again. I didn't know how long Dante was gone but when he came back, he looked like he had seen a ghost. I felt a strange feeling over him while he went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of tomato juice. I leaned against the desk as he set it next to the picture of his mother; he set his claymore, Rebellion on the wall and his guns on the other side of his desk. He sat down with his feet propped up on the desk and as he reached for the tomato juice, the bottle suddenly cracked while both of our eyes widened, mine in fear and Dante's had no emotion as I said, "According to humans, that can't be a good sign" He nodded and said, "Looks like we should expect a party here soon" As much as I didn't understand that phrase, I knew that something was coming but it was only a matter of time before it happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**The "inner vampire" thing was influenced by Rosario+Vampire from the vampire Moka. Vergil's got an appearance in the next part, and if ends up being OOC, sorry, not used to him and his personality**


End file.
